


The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 2

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve makes his way to New Jersey to ask Danny's parents a very important question.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 2

**Author's Note:**

> Second part in a series of timestamps that take place between chapters 19 and 20 of The Commander and the Surfer.
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Steve sat comfortably in his seat as the plane made its way to New Jersey and didn’t realize how nervous he was until he noticed his left leg shaking. Even though he’d spoken to Clara and Eddie several times on video chat, this was different. This time he would be seeing them in person and he’d be asking for permission to marry their son. As his knee continued to shake, Steve realized that the woman sitting to his right was looking at him. She was older and had a curious look on her face. He turned his head and smiled. 

“Nervous flyer?” 

“Um, not really. I’ve flown a lot when I was in the Navy…In fact, I can actually fly both airplanes and helicopters.”

The woman smiled. “First, I want to say thank you for your service. Second, it sounds like you’re more than familiar with flying, so what’s got you so nervous? Is everything ok?”

“I’m going to see my boyfriend’s parents and I’m freaking out a bit. You see, my boyfriend is very traditional and his kids thought it would be a good idea if I spoke to his parents before I proposed.” Steve stopped and looked at the woman and wondered if he’d said too much. What if she was uncomfortable with same sex relationships? 

“Oh dear, that does sound like a good reason to be nervous.” She smiled. “Would you like a little bit of advice?

“Sure, why not?” Steve was hesitant wondering what the woman was going to say. 

“Just be yourself and don’t worry so much. When my son, who’s probably around your age, told me he was proposing to his boyfriend I thought he was going to pass out. For some reason, he thought his father and I wouldn’t approve but that was so far from reality. We love our son and only want the best for him. The fact that you’re going to talk to your boyfriend’s parents before proposing says what kind of man you are and any parent would approve. Plus, it sounds like you’ve got his kid’s approval.”

“Yeah, they’re the best. We’ve had a tough six months but we all survived and I couldn’t love them or their father more.”

“Then hold on to that and I’m sure everything will work out.” She smiled and placed her hand over Steve’s. “By the way, I’m Mary.”

Steve smiled when he heard her name causing him to think about his sister. The universe must be telling him something. “Nice to meet you. I’m Steve.”

“Well Steve, good luck although something tells me you won’t need it.”  


“Thank you, Mary… and thanks for the chat.” Steve took a deep breath and then closed his eyes hoping to get a few hours of sleep before landing in New Jersey. 

**************

Steve opened the door of his rental car, put his bag in the back seat, slid into the driver’s seat, and then entered Danny’s parent’s address into his phone’s navigation app. He should arrive at their house within 30 minutes. 

Before leaving the rental lot, he sent Grace and Charlie a text to let them know he arrived safely. Steve watched the screen and saw that his message was read, which made him smile. As soon as he started the car, his phone rang and saw Grace’s name on the display. 

“Hey, Gracie!!”

“I’m here too. Pops” Charlie added. 

“Hey, slugger.” Steve started using the nickname after Charlie hit a grand slam in one of his baseball games. “Shouldn’t you two be in school?”

“Danno just dropped us off and we have a few minutes so we thought we’d make sure you’re ok.”

“Thanks, guys. I’m doing ok now that I hear your voices. So, did you make sure your grandparents would be home when I get there?”

“Yes, all set. They said they’d be home all day. Oh, we told Aunt Bridget about the plan and she’s over there now to make sure they don’t leave. We thought it might be a good idea to have a backup. Hope that’s ok?” 

“Good idea, kids. Thanks for thinking of it…I really want this to go off without a hitch.”

“You’re gonna do great, Pops. They will love you as much as we do.”

“I hope you’re right, Charlie.”

“Trust us, Steve. Nona and Papa will be so happy that their son finally found the right person. All they ever wanted was for Danno to be happy.” Grace paused. “So, stop being nervous…you got this.”

“Thanks, Grace. Ok, wish me luck.”

“Good luck!” Both kids reply at the same time.

“I’ll text you after I talk to your grandparents. Now, get to class. Love you guys!”

“Love you too.” 

************

Steve pulled up to Danny’s parent’s house and turned off the car. He took a deep breath, slowly opened the door, and then stood outside the car before walking towards Danny’s childhood home. 

As he walked along the path to the front door, Steve imagined what it must have been like to grow up here. From the stories Danny told him, his childhood was filled with family, fun, and a lot of love, which was vastly different than what he experienced as a child. Steve shook his head and was grateful that he was rebuilding his relationship with his father and sister and that was thanks to the incredible man he was hoping to spend the rest of his life with…provided his parents approved. Looking up he realized that he was standing at the front door…he took a deep breath and reached out to press the doorbell. He immediately heard movement and someone saying they would get the door. 

He stared at the door as it opened. On the other side was woman who had a big smile on her face. She was taller than Danny but was definitely a Williams. 

“Hello, I’m…”

“Oh, I know who you are, Commander Steven McGarrett…you’re even more handsome in person than you are in pictures. I’m Bridget…Danny’s youngest sister. Grace and Charlie told me you were coming.” 

“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you. Grace and Charlie filled you in on why I’m here?”

“Yes they did and I think it’s romantic.” Bridget smiled and then noticed that Steve looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. “Steve, there’s no need to be nervous. My parents already love you…trust me, they never stop talking about the amazing man my older brother is dating.” Bridget laughed. “My husband, Ted, is even jealous of all the attention you get from them and they haven’t even met you in person yet. It’s kinda fun to watch.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“Oh, you’re fine. Danny said you didn’t have much experience with families but you’ll get used to our brand of crazy soon enough. Just know it all comes from a place of love.” 

“Good to know.” Steve gestured toward the doorway. “So, may I come in now?”

“Oh yeah, sorry. Forgive my horrible manners. Please come inside.”  


“Bridget, who was at the door?” Clara asked from the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you come and see, Ma.”

Steve looked past Bridget and saw Clara approaching them. His body became stiff and then he saw the big smile on Clara’s face. 

“Steven, is that you?” Clara grabbed Steve and pulled him into a hug and then stepped back. “Why are you here? Did something happen to Danny or the kids? Oh my God! Don’t tell me it’s bad news.” Clara was in full on rant mode and Steve could see where Danny got it from. She must have been louder than he realized because before Steve knew it, he heard Eddie calling from the other room.

“Clara! What’s going on? Are you ok?”

“Pop, come out here. We have a guest.”

Steve saw Eddie approaching them and noticed how tall and broad shouldered he was…not that it surprised him since Danny had the same build minus the height. He was also immediately drawn to his eyes, which were the exact same shade of blue as Danny’s. 

“Steven what are you doing here? Eddie pulled him into a hug, catching Steve off guard. “Is something wrong with our son or grandkids?”

“Sir, Ma’am, nothing is wrong with Danny, Grace, or Charlie. I’m not here because anything bad has happened. In fact, I’m hoping that this is a happy occasion but that’s going to depend on you.”

“Steven, what do you mean?” Clara looked at him waiting for a response. 

“Ma, Pop, how about we let Steve take off his coat and maybe sit down? Perhaps offer him something to drink?”

“Oh yes, where are my manners? Steve, please come through to the living room. Eddie, take his coat and then can you bring us some water?” Steve took off his coat and handed it to Danny’s father, who hung it on a hook by the door. 

Steve glanced around and noticed how modern and updated the interior of the house looked. It was obvious that Clara and Eddie had done some work on their house since Danny was a child. Steve then saw that one of the walls was full of family pictures. It was nice to seeing the Williams family in a sort of photographic history. 

Once in the living room, they all sat down and got comfortable. Steve smiled as he noticed how tastefully the place was decorated. Eddie joined them with a pitcher of water and glasses for each of them. “Ok, now that we’re settled, will you please tell us what brings you here, Son?”

“Clara, Eddie, you know that Danny and I have been together for a while now and I want you to know how much I love him.” Steve paused. “Since the moment we met there’s been something between us and after everything we’ve been through, it’s only gotten stronger. I never thought I’d find someone to spend my life with let alone someone with children but that’s all changed thanks to your son and grandchildren.” Steve took a deep breath. 

Clara and Eddie looked at Steve and smiled knowing exactly where this was going. They knew from their calls with Danny that he was deeply in love with Steve and they were glad he finally had someone in his life that would be there for him and the kids, unlike that woman who left their son and their grandchildren. So, they sat there patiently waiting to hear what Steve was about to say next. 

“Clara, Eddie I love your son and grandchildren more than I thought was possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with them. I promise to always protect them, never hurt them, and love them with all of my heart, so with your permission, I would like to marry your son and make him my husband.” Steve stopped talking and looked at Danny’s parents and hoped for the best. 

“Steven, you are aware of how things ended with Danny and Rachel, correct?”

“Yes sir I do, and I will never do that to him. Danny is the person I’m meant to be with and I couldn’t hurt him anymore than I would hurt myself.”

“That’s good to hear because Clara and I want the best for our son and grandchildren and we won’t tolerate anyone who doesn’t show them the love and respect that they deserve. We’re not about to let just anyone marry our son or be a parent to our grandchildren.” 

Clara saw the look on Steve’s face after her husband’s comment. “Eddie, stop messing with the poor boy.” Clara looked at her husband and they both started to laugh.

“Sir, Ma’am? I’m not sure what’s going on.”

“Ma, Pops…stop tormenting him already.” Bridget chimed in. 

“Steven, don’t mind my husband. He’s just giving you a hard time. He thinks he’s funny trying to read you the riot act.” Clara smiled. “Now, getting back to the matter at hand. You say you want to marry our son, is that correct?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Well, although Eddie might have been playing around a bit, what he said was true, we only want the best for our son and grandchildren and from what Danny, Grace, and Charlie have told us, that appears to be you. So, if you’re looking for our blessing, you have it.”

Steve looked at Clara, smiled, then looked at Eddie for confirmation. 

“Son, I apologize for being difficult but there’s no need to worry. Clara and I have known you and Danny were headed in this direction for a while and we couldn’t be more pleased. We’ve heard nothing but good things about you from Danny and the grandkids and they have never sounded happier, which I’m sure is because of you.” Eddie looked at Steve and then continued. “As you know, Danny had to deal with a lot after Rachel left and it hit him hard. He did his best to be strong for the kids but we knew how difficult it was for him. As parents you never want to see any of your children hurt and we’d do anything to help them avoid having to experience pain of any kind. However, our son is strong and he pulled himself together and made a wonderful life for Grace and Charlie. Now, he has you and we’re couldn’t be happier”

“Sir, thank you. Like I’ve said, I love Danny, Grace and Charlie more than anything and I won’t let them or you down.”

Clara moved across the room and pulled Steve into a hug. “Steve, we know you’ll do right by our son and grandchildren.” Clara looked at Steve and he smiled and a tear of happiness slid down his face. 

“Well, I have to hand it to you future brother-in-law, nice move coming to get the parent’s permission.” Bridget joked. 

“Yes, Steven. We appreciate that you came all this way but it really wasn’t necessary. You could have just called.” Eddie added.

“Yes, that was one option. However, when Grace and Charlie gave me their blessing to marry their father they told me that Danny was very traditional as were his parents…so, when they suggested that I ask you in person about marrying their father, there was really no other choice than to come here and do just that.”

“Our grandchildren are quite perceptive aren’t they, Eddie?”

“Yes, they are and they were correct to suggest you ask in person. While we would’ve still said yes if you asked over the phone, you definitely get bonus points for coming out here in person. Plus, it gives us some time to get to know you better before you ask Danny.” Eddie placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “So, how long can you stay?”

“I told Danny I would be back by Friday so I only have a few days to spend with all of you.”

“That will be more than enough time for us to get to know you better. You’ll stay with us and get a crash course in everything Williams. After all, you’ll soon be a Williams…or McGarrett-Williams or just McGarrett. How does that work anyway?” Clara laughed.

“I don’t know…I haven’t really thought about it much but I guess it really doesn’t matter as long as Danny’s my husband.” Steve smiled. 

“So where are your things? Are they out in the car?” Eddie asked. 

“Yes sir, but you really don’t have to put me up. I can get a hotel.”

“Nonsense! Like Clara said, you’ll soon be family so you’ll stay with us. Oh, and stop with all the sir stuff and just call me Eddie or Pop if you like.” 

“Thank you, Pop.” Steve smiled and couldn’t believe how much he was looking forward to getting to know Danny’s family better. 

“Ok, then it’s settled. Eddie, go get Steve’s things and put them in the guest room. I’ll call Stella and we’ll have dinner with the family. Bridget call Ted and make sure he brings the kids over.”

“Steve, it looks like you’re about to experience the Williams family and all the craziness that comes along with it…I hope you’re prepared.” Bridget laughed.

“I was a Navy SEAL so I think I can handle it just fine.” Steve smiled but really he had no idea what was in store for him but he wasn’t worried. He really was looking forward to whatever was in store. 

As he sat back on the sofa, Steve started to think about how alone he was just a year ago and how he didn’t have much of a relationship with his father or sister. Now, he had both his father and his sister back in his life and was gaining Danny and his entire family as well. Things were definitely looking up and he couldn’t wait to get back to Hawaii to propose to the man he loved.


End file.
